Main Screen
The main Screen is where everything happens in League of Angels. Basically, it's how you control everything that happens in the game. There are several things to look out for and as you go along and unlock options you will find them more useful. As of right now only very few things have been discovered, but options and other things will be added along as the game progresses and updates are made to add new features. The sections will be explained from left to right and up to down, in that order. Left Upper Side of Screen That's where your character and statuses are, as well as VIP status, battle rating, stamina, title, and buttons to add stamina (which uses diamonds) and recharge diamonds. The explanation of each button is below. Full Screen It changed the game from being in a browser window to full screen, it will ask if you want to keep the keyboard shortcuts or not. System Sounds It mutes or lets you hear the system sounds. Handy when someone calls you or you just want to play in silence. Recharge I hope you have a debit or credit card because that is exactly what it means. It sends you to another window/tab to where you can purchase diamonds. Titles This is where you can change your titles. Each and every title gives you perks for that rank, Battle Rating and the ability to unlock angels are the most common ones. You can also check your flair, which you need pieces to unlock them and it gives you extra perks as well as the name. Battle Rating This is one of the most important aspects in your quest as well as your leveling. What this is though is a system that changes the dynamics of battle and hence why they are simulated. Instead of giving your characters skills and levels alone, the Battle Rating helps with stronger foes as well as in competitions where you may see a lot of people who have higher or lower Battle Ranks. Center to Center Right of Screen This is where all the events and commands are and where you can make more money, gems, and materials. Daily Tasks In that command you get a window which tells you which tasks you have yet to complete, which are shown as a popup on the lower right side of your screen when they are close to happen. You can do all tasks and receive more devotion points which go towards collecting the daily loot. Zodiac Lets you access missions in the Aegis to free Zodiac pieces, there are 12 of them so collecting them all will not only give you extra EXP and Battle Rating, but it will make your angels more powerful. Gemology This is where you can get gems easily by matching the gems. You also get a point value depending on whether you can chain 3, 4, or 5 of them; letting you collect chests that contain goodies and also win prizes depending on your rank. Wyrm Race The Wyrm Race is a race to the end in a dragon called a Wyrm in the game's lore. You have four you can run with and you can also choose who to escort. Escorting someone else's Wyrm gains you intimacy with that person as well as giving you all the bonuses for the dragon said person has chosen. Raiders Raiders are another place where you can get things like gems and soulstones to train your characters. You use emblems which you can get via exploring or raiding someone who has an emblem. Team Dungeon In this event you can go down a total of five times per day for free. Going into a dungeon like this one requires two or three teams, and depending on how fast you clear the dungeon there are prizes for each and every tier of performance. Garden The garden is where you can plant seeds you get throughout the game or purchase at the garden shop. You can also bless your tree and that of your friends and take care of your plants and theirs. All for the convenience of getting intimacy with those you do help. Tidal Pool In this event you basically fish. The fishes carry a prize as well as a point value, so it is in your best interest to catch them all. You can also get from here Soulstones which you can then use on training. Erebus In this event you go down into dungeons to collect pieces of armor and experience as well as other goodies. Cross Server In this event you have to win by capturing Gold Ores. First to collect 1000 of the most by the time is up wins. You can only access this event from 13:00 - 23:00. Clash of Might In this event you are trying to get to the top rank which is #1. You have several other people ahead of you at first, but as you go up the ranks you begin to be more noticeable and you get more rewards the higher you go. Benefits In the benefits screen you get to have some extra perks for a day or two. However they cost diamonds, so unless you are sure you want to spend diamonds to upgrade it's not a real useful feature. Those who pay though will see some advantage. Daily Loot Here is where you collect your loot, the daily loot lets you check in, check your devotion rewards, and also any and all rewards you have gotten from rising in the ranks. It's an important feature in the game so you don't get poor easily. Recruit This is where you recruit your heroes as well as gain herosouls. You get a wide selection as you go up levels and also you get to draw cards to acquire herosouls, which are the currency to recruit heroes. Drills This is where you let your heroes train. Depending on who you train them with (there are 5 monsters total) that's how long it will take for them to level up. There is a cooldown period before you can set up more heroes for drilling and also you start with only one slot. Further slots can be purchased with gold and diamonds as well as some being available only to VIPs. Alchemy In this you get a window where you can alchemize some gold out of the alchemic stone. You get three tries per day, and each consecutive try is worth diamonds, so be careful about what you do to not overspend. Arena In this event you can enter the three main events: Domination, Arena, and Team Arena. Each have their own system of gameplay on their own. Right Upper Corner Here you will find your world map as well as a couple of other user functions which are arranged in a pleasantly visual way. We will begin with the world map and then the features. World Map Clicking the orb in the middle of all commands gives you the world map. It lets you travel from one island to another in the game. There are 10 islands to go and you can visit them as long as you have the appropriate ranks. Seasons This is where you can see in which seasons the game is on. It goes by Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter, and each of them have their own events. The seasons change per day, and not per period as in real life, so if you missed an event you might have a chance to repeat it in 1 - 4 days, depending on the list of events for that season. Marriages In this screen you get a popup which lets you know which marriages are happening and whether or not you want to join them to bless the couple. Friends If you click on the button for friends you will get a popup with your list of friends and your guild members. You can modify your status as well as chat and do all other functions with friends that you need to do. You also can apply for friendship among a few other things. Server Time Lets you see the server time, which is important to find out the times of the events against your time. You don't have to check if you are in your area's server, however for other servers this is a useful function. Mail With the mail is the form of communication between friends and how you get rewards for certain events. Make sure you check it whenever you participate and you get a mail popup in the center lower corner of your screen (a blue orb with a mail envelope will appear down in the center which will also take you there). Rankings Here you can see several rankings in all events that have such a system. You can match your rank against anothers and see how well you have to perform to pass another person or get into the list. If you never try you will always appear as "unranked" and will never get any rank loot. Show/Hide With this you can hide all people around you and just focusing on your own character or you can show those around you so you can compare stats and can apply for their friendship without necessarily doing so from chat or from friend's list. System Settings Here is a more extensive settings menu, which lets you do a couple of things with the game's mechanics as well as the audio of it as well as the notifications you can get. Reclaim In here you can reclaim treasure you have gotten via a redemption code. You will need to input it in order to receive your reward. Center Left and Right Hot Events In here you can check a variety of events that are happening globally. Every so often it will glow letting you know there are new events in which you can participate. You get rewards for participating so don't forget to check every so often. Recharge Rewards This button lets you see which rewards you have gained after spending money for in-game diamonds. Every so often the rewards change so check it out while the events do last. Group Buy Since the March 15 update there is a new option to buy items on the game. Basically this option is a shop where you can buy items for discounted prices depending upon how many people have purchased it across all servers. You can get diamond vouchers to purchase said items and they go down to 50% their original value. Tycoon Since the March 15 update the tycoon option has been available. It lets you enter into a competition to see how well you acquire resources. Whenever you win something you get a reward, usually they are hefty rewards so make sure to try and participate. Each item that you must collect has a certain point value, which is how the competition is set up. Quest Tracker In the quest tracker you can see which missions you have yet to do. It is split in two sections. The main section of the Tracker lets you see which missions are important to the plot, while the bottom one lets you do side quests to acquire items or more experience. It also lets you see how to boost battle rating and the many options you have to do so. Bottom Left and Right In the bottom left and right there's the chat and the commands to customize your character. Chat The chat mini-window is where all the community of League of Angels in a certain server communicates and tries to have a good time. It is usually a good place to ask questions or to interact with other users. You can also show your items and request for help there with the proper commands while in other modes. Recharge It lets you do a quick recharge of diamonds. Use it as a quick resort whenever you want to purchase diamonds. Angels This screen is where you can see your angels and modify their statuses via Worship and Aegis. You will also be able to evolve your angels once you get to Level 99. It also is here where you can deploy another angel in your possession and have them inherit levels with other angels. Char This is the screen where you can see your character status as well as your heroes. It also opens the inventory. Train It guides you directly to the training screen where you can train your characters. It uses soulstones which you can get from the Tidal Pool. Forge Forge is where you can create items, upgrade your equipment, synthesize gems, and exchange them. They all use gold, so try to use it wisely. Astral Astral is where you can upgrade your character by using the benefits of their new levels. Each level grants one astral orb, make sure you collect them as you go along. Party It lets you see the status of your party overall and switch heroes. As well as rearrance the positioning of your party to take advantage of the deployed angel's blessings. Mount This takes you directly to your mount screen to take care of it by the use of EXP potions, as well as train it and give them glamour. Guild Guild takes you to your guild window where you can donate, participate in events, buy things in the Guild Shop, collect wages, donate for bonuses, among other assortment of things. Whenever someone speaks of a guild event, it is more than likely this is the window you want to reference to. Shop This icon takes you directly to the diamond shop where you can buy an assortment of goodies. You can also use vouchers or gold to purchase certain items in there for loop quests and leveling up, this is where you also find the wedding rings and chests. EXP Bar This bar is where you can see your EXP level. You can hover over it with your cursor and see how much is left in numerical values.